


Growing Up

by Smol_Bucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Reader, Brothers, Child!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, OOC Lucifer - Freeform, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Bucky/pseuds/Smol_Bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Lucifer x Child!Reader but switches to Lucifer x Reader mini series entailing the lives of Lucifer and Reader after their first encounter. Though she does grow up and more things happen with Lucifer and her!</p><p>Child!Reader will be said before each chapter to indicate that she is under 18 years old!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Child

**Author's Note:**

> [Child!Reader]

There she was. Just a young child with no idea of the world that was around her. She was sheltered in the bunker with the protection of her guardians, Dean and Sam Winchester. She never had real parents; she was an abandoned child that Sam saw during one of their hunts. He took her in and raised her.

During the time, there was a particular angel that was watching her too. He watched her play, cry, and smile. He never made his presence known to her or the boys. He was always hiding or watching from afar.

It was his way of showing that he was… Um, caring about her. He knew they would have problems if she finds out of his existence. She’s not meant to know until she was at least 13 years old.

Y/N sat in her room, playing with her little dolls with a bright smile on her face. Dean said Sam and him had to go out for a little so she was in the bunker, safe in her room.

She knew the protocols even at her young age to always make sure the doors were locked and not to answer if a knock was heard. She caught onto things very quickly so schooling her was easy for Sam since he was always delved inside books.

She heard footsteps coming from outside her room as she slowly got up and grabbed her dagger from the bottom drawer of the closet. Yes, Dean did train her to use a knife. These boys…

She gulped as she walked to the door, grabbing hold of the handle and pulling back the door slowly. Her tiny body allowed her to be more quiet as she tiptoed out and headed towards the kitchen where she thinks the noise is coming from.

“W-Who’s there..?” Her little voice quaked as she got closer and closer to the kitchen until she saw a man standing here with wings coming from his back. They marveled her as she dropped the weapon, the sound echoing through the bunker and most importantly, caught the man’s attention.

He turned and saw the young girl there. He quirked a brow at her as she pointed and only said one word, “Wings.”

“Oh… So you can see them?” He inquired with an amused smile.

She nodded and walked forward to him. He stepped back a little, taken aback by her sudden movements. 

“I can’t touch..?” She cocked her head in confusion as she lowered her hand, still staring at him.

“Yes, you can. I just didn’t expect you to be so front forward with your actions, Y/N.” He knew her name obviously but she didn’t knew him at all. 

“How do you know me?” 

“I’m your guardian angel.” He kneels down before her and looks her in the eyes with a small but genuine smile.

“That’s why I always felt someone with me all the time! It was you!” She giggled softly and hugs him tightly.

Lucifer was taken aback yet again but either way hugged her back out of his own heart. HIS OWN HEART.

He didn’t pull away until she did. She looked happy and hopeful as she giggled constantly while looking at him. “What’s your name? Angels must have names too.”

“Um.. Well.. My name is Lucifer.” He answered and almost cringed when he saw her frown. She knew a bit more than he thought.

“I overhear Sammy talk about a person named Lucifer.. and it’s never good.. Are you that Lucifer?” She asked in a soft voice.

“Yes… But I’m not that bad right?” He asked, taking her little hand into his own.

“You protected me and have always been around so I guess not.. Should I tell Sammy?” 

Lucifer shook his head, “He can’t know. It’s our little secret, okay? I’ll always be around. You can see me but they can’t.”

“Okay, Luci.. Pinky promise that you’ll be around?” She held up her pinky to him and he smiles and locks his finger in hers, swearing that he will always be by her side through thick and thin.


	2. The Second Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Child!Reader]

It’s been months since her first encounter with the angel but it wasn’t the last either. He’d meet her whenever the boys weren’t around. It usually was in her room where there was the most privacy.

He acted almost as a father to her just as the boys did. He sometimes brings little toys he’s found during his times on earth. She has built quite a collection in those times. From little broken dolls to poorly stitched teddy’s, she had all these various knacks for her shelves. Sam had once questioned where her toys came from but she told him it was a secret and he only looked at her with a raised brow and questioned no further.

Today she played in the library under the watch of Dean who was just reading something about a case. Though her naivety of matters just told her that he was only reading just like Sam had always. She had pencil in her hand and parchment under her hands. She was a sloppy drawer but she was only a child.

Dean looked up and saw her drawing, “What’s you drawing there, Y/N?” He asked, lips curved up into a small smile.

“My friend.” She answered and didn’t look up at him when she did. The sounds of pencil on parchment took over again as he reclined back into his seat, leg over the other and files of the case in his lap.

“Finished!” She dropped her pencil on the wooden table and lifted up the picture in her nimble hands.

“Let me see,” Dean closed the file and left it on the table as he leaned in closer to see the picture she had drawn.

What she’d drawn was of Lucifer. His wings and all. She was proud and smiling brightly.

“What is your friend’s name?” He asked, grabbing the picture gently out of her hand.

“He told me to keep it secret!” She snatched the picture back and hopped out of the seat with the pencil and picture.

“I’m going back to my room.” She stated before him and began out the library to her bedroom.

“I see you took a fondness to me, Y/N.” Lucifer’s voice rung out behind her, startling her as she turned around to face him. “Sorry for scaring you as well,” he chuckled, seeing her tensed form.

She nodded and held the picture up to him, letting him grab it from her.

His lips curved up into a smirk as he looked over her drawing of him. He lowered the paper and looked down at her with a raised brow. His face seemed to ask her why but she shrugged, taking back the drawing once he returned it.

“I liked it. I wish I could of colored in your wings but I has no crayons.” She pouted as she began again down the corridor to her bedroom.

He trailed behind her, closing the door quietly after he had entered. Her toys were sprawled all over the floor, bed unmade, and desk a mess with various assignments she was given by Sam to do to help her learn.

“You should clean up after yourself, child.” He frowned as he picked up some toys off the floor and placed them on their correct shelf in her room. He looked over at the girl who was organizing her desk and pinning the picture of Lucifer on the small corkboard besides her desk.

“I had to wake up early because Sammy needed to go to the store and I had to come so I couldn’t clean up that much, Luci.” She softly answered in her sweet and melodic voice that had all the innocence and purity. It was a pity to see that be corrupted once she learns of the supernatural. Lucifer nodded in understanding and goes to sit on the edge of her bed, patting his lap to signal her to come over.

She quickly walked over, always happy to be cradled in the angel’s lap. He pulled her up and situated her on his lap so that he can still see her face.

“I have something important to tell you, Y/N.” He started off on a bit of a serious note and she only blinked, nodding to let him continue. “Things have come up in Heaven and I won’t be able to be here for much longer. I don’t know whether I will return or not.”

It was her turn to look and frown. Not seeing Lucifer anymore? That kind of stung her because he’s the only friend she’s had since a long time.

“If you do.. Promise you’ll visit me okay?” She sniffle, tears threatening to fall in the corners of her eyes as she held her pinky finger, just as she did the first time they met. Just memories of months ago.

He locked his finger with hers and even kissed her forehead for the first time, furthering his fatherly affections towards a simple human child. He brings up his other hand and wiped away the falling tears with the pad of his thumb. His eyes as gentle as they were when he first saw her. There remained the silence that spoke a lot of words about the angel and his child.

The bond and connection that formed between two unlikely friends. Lucifer found himself needing to protect her each day she was growing up and learning but sometimes he couldn’t because of his own life and the brothers that cared for her daily.

“I must get going, young one. I will be back as soon as I possibly can.” He lifted her and set her down on the bed besides him before he got up, wearing a saddened smile and with a snap, he was gone like that but one thing fluttered down to the ground slowly.

He left behind a single feather of his wing. Y/N got up and plucked the angelic feather, the shimmer to it amusing her as she felt a comfort with holding it and goes around in her drawers for a pouch or jar to keep it in.

This would be his gift to her until his return. The feather of the wings she’d admire since she first saw them that faithful day.


End file.
